Be Next To Me
by barefootwits
Summary: On tour, Logan can't sleep. And nobody realizes until it might be too late. Kogan slash!


A/N: Another Kogan! I have been addicted to these two recently and wrote this yesterday in my final class with nothing else to do. This plot jumped into me and it kind of made itself more than what I had intended at first, but I super like it. I hope everyone enjoys it! Con-crit and reviews are nice!

Disclaimer: I just love these boys to pieces, but they aren't mine.

* * *

It was too bumpy and wobbly for Logan to sleep. It was cramped and strange, and he couldn't simply open his eyes and look across the room and see Kendall anymore. A curtain was in his way, and he knew that Kendall was in the bunk above him, anyway.

He'd tried to convince himself he would get used to it. But they were halfway through their first-ever tour and he was the only one who used extra make-up in the mornings to hide the black circles beneath his eyes. He stifled his yawns until his ears popped and his eyes watered. He hated himself for messing up some of their dance moves on stage. He didn't want to dissapoint anyone. He wouldn't. Not when all that was the matter was that he couldn't sleep.

This had to stop, though. He was just too tired to figure out what he should do. Logan curled into himself with a sigh, pulled his blanket over his head, and tried to remember the setlist for their next concert, but all he could manage to think about was the room he shared with Kendall back at the Palm Woods, where he could collapse and it was soft, stable, familiar, and had Kendall right across from him. Right next to him.

::::::::::

James was talking into his microphone, waving at the crowd with a big smile on his face, making the closest rows of girls swoon. They were almost mid-way through the show, and it was hot, and stifling, and loud. It was still surreal.

Choruses of girls professing their love and singing out proposals came from all directions. Logan had a headache. He wanted James to quit talking, because it just made them louder. But James was going on and on, thanking them all for being there, explaining how honored the four of them felt all the time, and how happy they were to be sharing this music with them.

And then Carlos took over, and then Kendall. Kendall had that huge smile of his plastered over his mouth, genuine, full of energy. It got bigger when he turned to Logan, signaling that it was his turn to speak.

Logan tried a smile, and took a big breath. He looked out into the lights and blinked, and saw cameras recording him, people bouncing around trying to see better, when he was only standing there, and he shivered. And it didn't stop.

"Hello! Thank you all for coming to see us!" He called. He noted the waver in his voice, confused at it. And he felt dizzy. "I..."

"Logan?"

"I..."

Logan shut his eyes.

Screaming.

"_Logan!_"

Nothing else.

::::::::::

He woke up next to Kendall. Kendall, who was curled up awkwardly in a box-like chair, right next to the hospital bed. Holding Logan's hand.

Logan looked around the room. No one else was there.

"Kendall?"

The blond started awake, lifting his head in urgency. Greenish eyes collided with brown and relief overtook them. But there was still uncertainty, and there was still panic. Logan wanted it to go away.

"What happened?"

He frowned. At himself. That wasn't what he'd wanted to ask. He wanted to know why they couldn't just be back in their room, he and Kendall, and why they couldn't just be next to each other always, and why Kendall couldn't hold his hand like this more.

Not sleeping had given him a lot of time to miss Kendall, even though they were constant company to each other. They just couldn't be one another's only company right now. Not on tour. James and Carlos would always be around, in the bus, on stage, at the hotels.

He'd missed having Kendall to himself. He missed his best friend. The one person he'd ever felt in love with.

Kendall squeezed his hand. Logan looked down and noticed that his friend's was in a cast.

"You fainted," Kendall said softly.

Logan sat up, staring down at their linked hands.

"What happened to you?"

When Logan looked back into Kendall's eyes, he saw Kendall biting his lip. He knew his friend wanted to be amused, but wasn't.

"Um, you fainted... on me. Or, well, I caught you. Tried to."

Logan wanted to shrink away into nothing.

"Oh."

"I'm all right. The doctors told me that it would be fine in three weeks, and it's already been four days, so-"

"What?"

Kendall paused. "Huh?"

"Four days?"

Logan studied Kendall's face as it dropped, saddening, and felt his own eyes growing wide. "I've been asleep for four days?"

"Yeah," Kendall nodded.

The only thing that Logan could do was sit there. He glanced around again, seeing the IVs in his arms, grimmacing at them. He recognized three hockey bags by the door that told him his best friends must have stayed with him this whole time. There was even a pair of bug-eye sunglasses on the table. Logan pulled his knees up and burried his face in them.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

Kendall was sitting in front of him the next minute, holding him tight.

"The doctors said you were over-exhausted. They said that you showed signs of insomnia. Why haven't you been sleeping?"

Logan let himself snuggle into Kendall's hold. Let it mean more to him than it probably did. Just because. Just because he needed Kendall.

"I missed you."

Immediately, he was pulled almost into Kendall's lap, head tucked into the blond's shoulder.

"I've missed you too. But no more not sleeping. You scared me, Logan."

Logan nodded meekly. "You're too far away all the time. Well, you aren't, but you're just not... where you should be. Next to me."

"I'll fix that. I'll always be next to you, Logan."

::::::::::

They went back on tour the next evening. And Kendall abandoned his bunk above Logan, joining Logan in the lounge where they curled up on the couch together. Next to each other, and tangled up in each other. And Logan slept.


End file.
